I'll Never Forget
by The infamous hogwarts jaguar00
Summary: Bella and Rod oneshot! Bella has just died at the battle and how is Rod coping?


**Basically, Bella has died and Rod is all sad. I wrote this because I was foul towards him in my last story (Auriolus, if you're interested :P.) I have read other FF 'bout Bella and Rod, he really did seem to love her, even if she didn't care for him. Pease please pleaseeeee review!**

* * *

><p>Rodolphus entered their room. He looked around, and he felt a tear run down his cheek.<p>

4 hours ago, The Battle at Hogwarts had ceased. The Dark Lord had fallen, but so had Bella. His Bella. His beautiful, brave, brave Bella.

Watching her die had been the hardest thing he ever had to witness.

She had been fighting, her hair blowing all over her face and she had dodging that gingers spells easily. Her cackle ran through the Great Hall and He felt great pride towards his wife. He was going to step in, and finsh the bitch for her, but it was too late.

The ginger had fired some spell and Bella's eyes widened in shock, before she fell. His scream wasn't heard above the Dark Lords.

Every eye was now on the Dark Lord's duel between the famous Potter boy, but he didn't care. He ran to Bella, tears blurring his vision. He grabbed her hand and apparated as the Dark Lord fell, killed by a 17 year old.

It all became to much for him as he sunk into their bed, sobbing his heart out. He had buried Bella, in the back garden, where she had wanted to go.

Despite what everyone believed, Rodolphus had loved his Bella and he knew, that deep down, a part of her loved him as well.

She rarely showed her love for him, because love was a weak emotion, and Bellatrix Lestrange was not weak.

He knew though, he knew that she did feel love, because she showed in the most subtle of ways. Although she was his most loyal, she rarely had hard missions. He was always the one to go abroad and have the overnight missions.

Whenever he returned, he would always find her lying in the parlour, asleep, waiting for him. He knew she didn't like to sleep alone, in their room.

He would always come in and pick her up, dropping her on their large bed. When he laid down beside her, she always snuggled into him, no matter what.

Just last week, he had returned from a mission to find her lying on the seatte. He had scooped her up and carried her upstairs, she snuggled right into him, sighing his name.

It made him feel so sad that she never did this in front of the other people. He wanted the world to know that the beautiful Bellatrix Black belonged to him. She was his and no one else's. She didn't agree to this though.

She was proud to be a Black and a Lestrange, just not publicly.

He also remembered how she used to dress each morning and how she brushed her hair and how she would always, no matter what mood she was in, she would always have him tie the laces on her corset and boots.

She claimed it was because she didn't remember the spell, but he knew it was because she liked the feel of his gentle hands.

He remembered the way she would attempt to brush her hair every morning, giving up quickly and just using her wand.

Although he was sobbing, he couldn't help but smile at the memories, but then the most painful one yet suddenly found its way into his mind.

"Get off me Rod! I- we need to go! He has summound us for battle! We must fight." She wailed, tugging his arm, but he stood still, holding her back.

"No Bella, no. I won't allow it. Surely you can see that the Dark Lord is weak. He has hurt you Bella, you cannot fight, not in your current state." (I'm referring to Malfoy Manor.) He said softly. Bellatrix sighed and let him pull her into his chest.

"I'm sorry Roddy. But my life is his, you know that. You know he will always come first for me, I'm sorry, but has asked me to fight for him and I will." She said, pulling herself away from her husband.

"Bella, please." He pleaded. She shook her head sadly, smiling faintly.

"I have to go. I'll tell him that you are preparing a safe headquarters for our return." He shook his head and a tear rolled down his face. She kissed him on the lips and whispered.

"I love you Rod, and I am sorry for the pain, but My Lord will always come first." And then she left him. He apparated right behind her, but he couldn't find her amongst the throng of Death Eaters.

He threw himself into battle, searching for his wife, wanting to take her away, far away.

Suddenly, The Dark Lords voice was sounded through the castle. He told his Death Eaters to come to him, to wait for Potter.

He apparated to the Dark Lords side, hoping to find his wife. He arrived to find all the Death Eaters milling about.

"Bella?" He said, loudly, but not too loudly. He thought he caught a glimpse of her raven hair and he charged forward, only to find her inches from the Dark Lord. He was speaking to her, and she looked utterly delighted, but Rodolphus ignored this, rushing to her.

"Bella, you're ok!" He exclaimed, giving her a hug. The Dark Lord's high voice was sounded.

"Ah, Rodolphus, joining us at last! I was wondering when you would make an appearance." He said, sinisterly. Bellatrix bit her bottom lip, turning to face Him, her breathing shallow.

Rodolphus held Bella close to him. She struggled, but the Dark Lord made her still.

"Men! I have brought you here to wait for Potter! He will come, knowing his... spirit." All the Death Eaters laughed, but Rod only heard his Bella's laugh. The evilness of it made him hold her closer, causing her struggle more. Once again, a look from the Dark Lord froze her.

He continued talking and Bellatrix was drinking in every word. He spoke for a while, but after half an hour, he grew impatient.

"Where is he?" The Dark Lord muttered to himself. "YOU! Go see if Potter is coming!" He yelled, pointing at two men. They scurried off, looking fearful.

Bellatrix tried to approach her Lord, but Rod held her back.

"I need to see him!" She whispered furiously.

"Fine, but give me one minute. Just one minute of your time." He said quickly, pulling her arm. She scowled, but allowed him to speak.

"Bella, I love you. I do, I truly do. I know that you don't love me the way I want, but it-it doesn't matter. As long as you still come to our bed everynight, as long as you wear that band on your finger and as long as you keep the name Lestrange, you are mine. Only mine, always mine. You can pretend, you can pretend you belong to him, but you don't, you are mine. Always." That was all he could say. They realised that the two Death Eaters were about to return so Bellatrix pressed a quick kiss to his mouth.

"I know, but he needs me. When this is over, I'll be yours, but for now, I want him to know my loyalty." Was all she said, before dropping his hands and running towards her Lord.

Rodolphus felt his heart break, watching her fawn over him. He wanted to go after her, but something knew he would regret it.

The Potter boy suddenly appeared from the mist and the great oaf shouted at him, and the Dark Lord cast the killing curse, but instead of the cheers and celebrations that Rod had expected, there was a gasp and a yell as the Dark Lord fell.

All he could do was watch, watch his wife, his strong, beautiful wife, break down over the loss of her Lord. Rodolphus felt sick. He wanted to take her away from this. He wished he had never brought her into this world.

"My Lord!" He heard a gasp and then he was shocked to see the Dark Lord rise again.

Bellatrix knelt to his side, holding his arm, helping him up.

"M-my Lo-lord." She exclaimed, but he pushed her off. Rodolphus was by her side in a second and helping her up, as she had done to the Dark Lord previously. She brushed him off though and was by her Lord's side again.

After a few minutes of silence, Bellatrix asked,

"The boy? Is he dead?" The Dark Lord waved his hand at Narcissa.

"You! Check that he is dead!" He hissed and Narcissa hurried cautiously over to him. She placed her hand on his heart and lifted his wrist, checking for a pulse. She then leaned right over him, blocking their faces from our view.

"Well?" Someone shouted. Narcissa stood, looking worried.

"Dead."

A loud cheer was sounded and sparks flew into the air. Rod ignored this though and sought out his Bella again. He knew the Dark Lord would be focusing on Potter, so he could be with her. She found him before he saw her.

"Oh Rod! Isn't this fantasic! Potter is finally dead! We rule now and the Lord, my Lord will speak highly of us again and you'll never have to go on another mission!" She exclaimed, pulling him into a tight hug. He was shocked at her sudden display of affection, as she never showed their relationship publicly.

"Yes, it's wonderful, now, can we go? Get somewhere safe?" He asked anxiously.

"Yes, but- but first I want to see the looks on their faces when they realise thet their precious Potter is dead!" She cackled evilly and Rod grinned.

"Fine, let's go." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling themselves towards the front of the Death Eaters.

The Dark Lord had everyone at the castle entrance, and he was laughing at them all. Bellatrix was joining in, proud to be his most faithful. Even he had to admit, it was an excellent feeling, knowing they had control over the whole of the wizarding World.

He caught sight of Bellatrix, standing on the rock, acting like she was drunk. He wanted to go and grab her, to kiss her, there and then, in front of everyone, to show them, to show Him, that she belonged to him, to Rodolphus, no one else.

Suddenly, flames were flying from The Dark Lords wand. Potter was alive and The Dark Lord was furious. His Death Eaters were leaving and he was sending his fury through their marks. Bellatrix was snarling and casting the killing curse at every person she saw.

He realised that they needed to leave now, or one of them would end up dead.

"BELLA!" He yelled, shoving everyone out of the way. The battle had recommenced in the Great Hall and his Bella was fighting off three little girls and the Dark Lord was duelling 3 other people.

He advanced towards his wife, but was held back by Lucius. He noticed that everyone was watching now. Potter was speaking with his Master and Bella had just provoked some ginger.

He watched with bated breath. She was sneering at the woman, but she was faulty. Her sneer turned to a snarl as she cast the killing curse. It narrowly missed the ginger and Bella screamed in fury, but started cackling when she realised that the ginger was falling.

He stepped forward, to finsh the ginger when Bella's eyes bulged. Another spell later and she was on the floor, dead.

"NO!" He yelled, but his screams were unoticed as the Dark Lord yelled. His last and best lieutenant had fallen.

He froze, unable to think, unable to breath. Everyone had crowded around the duel in the centre of the hall, but he wasn't interested. He was by Bella's side, hoping it wasn't true. His Bella couldn't die, she was too strong.

But he knew before he saw her face she was dead, and it killed him. He didn't care about anything now, just the fact that she was gone and he would never hear her laugh, never hear her voice, never see her crying over her mistakes, mainly her mistake with Andromeda. Beneath her corseted chest, there was a heart.

She tried to stay strong, and she didn't cry, in front of others. But he usually heard her crying at night. She didn't sleep at night, often. She was a night creature and slept whenever possible during the day. Everynight, when she thought he was asleep, she would sob bitterly, regretting her life, wondering when everything became so messed up.

He couldn't take it, he wasn't going to leave her, so he took her hand and as the Dark Lord fell and they apparated back to their Manor.

Burying her had been awful. He wanted her to have a proper funeral, no matter what, but he knew he would end up in Azkaban, before she would be put to rest.

He dug a grave quickly and fashioned a coffin from a nearby oak tree. He placed her inside, lying her down and placing a Narcissus in her hands. They were her favourite flower.

He also took her wand from her boot and laid it beside her. He turned her mouth into that sweet smile before lowering her into the ground, his heart breaking.

"Bellatrix Black Lestrange, I will love you always and you will always live on, in here." He whispered, holding his hand to his heart.

* * *

><p>He looked around their old room, and saw something was out of place.<p>

Bellatrix rarely used her dressing table, but now, there was a small slip of parchment lying on it. He walked over to the dresser and picked up the parchment with trembling hands.

'My dearest Rod,

I am sorry you are reading this, because it means that I am no longer with you. Every time I have a mission, I rewrite this letter, hoping that you will never have to read it. I wish we didn't have to do this, I want to stop, stop being a Death Eater, and just be, well, normal for a change. I know that this battle will hurt us both, in different ways. Clearly, if you are reading this, I am dead and hopefully feeling no pain. I don't want to leave you on a bad note, but I need to let you know, in black and white (or green and yellow) that I will never love you, the way you want me to. I love the Dark Lord. I know he cannot love me, but I still hope. I hope I haven't hurt you too much Roddy, because, after all, you are my husband. I am sorry, sorry for everything, but I hope you can see now, what I am, truly like.

Please, please don't be angry about our past and don't seek revenge, please. Just stay the way you are and find another girl, another woman to give you heirs, to do the one thing I couldn't.

I do love you Rod, just not the way I should. I love you like a brother, not a husband. I'm so sorry, but that's how it is.

Goodbye Roddy,

Love, your Bella.

Oh, P.S, you'll always be in my heart, no matter what, and check the top drawer. xox'

He folded the letter and placed it in his top pocket, wanting it to be as close to his heart as possible.

He was trembling as he opened the dressers top drawer. He gasped, and the tears fell.

Inside the drawer, there were hundreds of letters and pictures. He pulled the drawer out and emptied it onto the bed.

Tears rolled off his cheeks when he realised that these were all the letters she had wanted to send to him when he was away, but never did.

He pushed her letters aside and looked at the pictures. He chuckled at the ones of little Bella. She was exactly the same, except back then, she wore puffy dresses and was very small.

He looked through them all, laughing at the one of him and Bella at her Mothers funeral. He looked so stern, but she still had her carefree smile, even though he could still she her worry lines from the picture.

He stopped to look at the Quidditch pictures from Hogwarts. One was of the Slytherin team, when he as captain and Bella had just joined as a chaser. Another Quidditch picture was when she was captain, and even from the picture, her beauty and fiestyness was clear.

His favourite Quidditch picture was the one of the two of them. Slytherin had just won the Quidditch cup and he was kissing her and the whole of the school was watching in shocked silence. Bellatrix Black was a respectable pureblood witch and respectable pureblood witches did not kiss men publicly, even if they were betrothed.

He was frowning at the newer pictures. The ones from their wedding day were awful, as there was not one picture of just the two of them.

One picture caught his eye, and he couldn't bare to look, without breaking down. This picture showed a beaming Rodolphus and a beautiful Bella, standing in their parlour, but the problem with this picture was the fact the Bella was pregnant, 6 months.

The memories of this picture killed Rod, because the joy that the two of them felt at the thought of being parents was undescrible. They had been looking forward to having a baby, an heir to the Lestrange fortune, but Bella had a miscarriage, and although they tried for another child, they never had success.

He placed his had on her stomach and bit his lip so hard that blood was drawn.

He cried out loud and held the picture to his heart, not wanting to let go, but a letter fell to the floor so he reached down to receive it, noticing it was different from the rest.

Every time Bella wrote, she wrote in green, but this letter was written in black, curiousity overtook him and he began to read.

Andi,

I am sorry, I don't know what to do. You can help, if you like. I am pregnant and I don't know what to do, I regret everything, because I didn't want you to go, because I do love you and miss you Andi, and I need you.

Rod is amazing, he is gentle and kind and he never loses his patience. He wants a baby and I know he will be an excellent Father, but I'm scared. I don't know how to tell him, I don't want any sadness, not again. Mother and Father are gone, so that leaves you and Cissy that I can trust. But Cissy is too busy with her Draco, so I want you, please, come back, help me.

I will hurt anyone that tries to hurt you, I promise Andi, but I need you and I want you to know your niece/nephew. Please Andi, come home.

I am so so so sorry for everything I did/ didn't do for you. I don't deserve your help, but I guess, you might pity me.

Love, Bella.

Rod felt stunned reading this. He knew she missed her sister, but he never knew this.

He checked the date, but dropped the letter. The date read 30th of April, 1997. This letter was written 3 days ago. Bella had become pregnant again, and she hadn't told him.

"Oh Bella, if only you had told me." Was all he could say before breaking down completely.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Whatcha think? Please review or I will tell the Dark Lord where you live! Mwahahaa (that's an evil cackle.)<strong>


End file.
